Big Time Dreamworld
by AllTimeRusher
Summary: James decided to take a nap not realising something terrible is going to happen to him later. Fun note: This is based on a dream I had and my dreams are pretty messed up sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Dream World C1

It was one of the warmest days in Hollywood history. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan were in their apartment trying to find something to do that wouldn t involve going outside in the blazing heat.

"Well I m going to practice some of our new songs on guitar," exclaimed Kendall "so you guys no disturby." Kendall then grabbed his guitar and went into his room.

"So, there goes doing something together," sighed Carlos. For ten minutes the guys sat in silence trying to think of something to do but none of them could think of anything. The quite atmosphere was killed when James got up and boomed "well obviously we can't go anywhere so I'm going to take a nap, it's too hot to do anything."

"A siesta," replied Logan

"No," laughed James

"You might find out it is," grinned Logan. James rolled his eye and bounded off to bed.

James fell to sleep almost instantly. However, his slumber was soon interrupted by the sound of chains. With his eyes slightly open he could only see a bright light and men in lab coats surrounding him before he slipped into a deep coma.


	2. Chapter 2

Big Time Dream World C2

James opened his eyes; the bright sunlight caused them to close shut instantly. Gradually re-opening them, James could make out his surroundings. He was chained to a pale brown stone wall, similar to a tower wall in films; he was also wearing a blue, black and orange jumpsuit.

"What s going on", whispered James, as he picked up the biscuit that was next to him. "It can t be a dream because everything seems so real". Hit bit through the biscuit and screamed in pain as the it was as hard as steel. He threw the biscuit in frustration and slumped down into a corner.

James ran his hands down his face and looked up to see the chains shattered on the floor with the biscuit near it. Without hesitation he got up, grabbed the pile of biscuits and darted towards the door. He looked through the bars in each direction twice to make sure no one was there. Establishing no one was coming, he darted to the corridor opposite the cell he was trapped in and heard a familiar voice.

"Carlos," James whispered loudly. "Carlos is that you,"

"Huh? What? Who's there?"

"Carlos, it's James. Where are you?"

Hearing James' voice, Carlos slowly poked his head round a wall behind James.

"You called?" asked Carlos,

"Oh god!" screamed James "don't do that, people might hear us."

Carlos chuckled, "well I won't be the one that gets into trouble because I'm where I'm supposed to be". To rub it into James, he started swinging on his chains until there was a huge rumble and he crashed onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Big Time Dreamworld C3 Not knowing how weak his chains were, Carlos managed to pull them out of the wall which sent him crashing down onto the floor as well as half the wall the chains were attached to.

"Oh god no," cried Carlos who was collecting the rubble and tried to build the wall back up, I m dead, I m so dead."

The racket of the wall collapsing caught the attention of a guard who was kicking down every door trying to find the source of the noise.

"This way," whispered a familiar voice.

James and Carlos ran in the direction of the voice and found two large crates which they hid under. The guard reached the room they were hiding in within a few seconds.

"What did you do?" boomed the guard. James caught a glimpse of the guard; he was a huge man with a scar running down the left side of his face, his muscles looked like he had been weightlifting since he was a fetus. The guard looked through the doorway in the room James and Carlos were previously in and sniggered.

"Ok, another question," smiled the guard, "where is he?" the guard turned his attention to the crates and slowly hobbled over; the sweat was dripping off James face as the guard was staring directly into his eyes. He held his hands over his mouth in hope of that hiding his deep gasps of breath. The guard was about to put his hand on top of the crate when he was interrupted by a slightly smaller weedy man.

"James' gone," panted the man

"Ok, I ll go get him," huffed the guard.

As the heavy footsteps of the guard faded into the distance the boys slowly crawled out from underneath the crates and saw their saviour.


End file.
